Lost Flute Player
by densetsurei
Summary: Yami Bakura feels lost in his life and runs off, but then he ends up in a different place, now the new quest is set upon him to survive and find his true self under the mask he wears.......
1. Envy and Gone

Here's a story all about yami Bakura, this is my first chapter, please review!  
  
And don't forget to read my other stories! don't mind the errors! ^_*  
  
( I'm going to call yami Bakura-yami, so if I'm talking about Yugi's other  
  
side, it'll be called yami yugi, don't get them confused!)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Yami watched as ryou walked to school, he saw how yugi and his friends  
  
greeted him. Sometimes yami envied how his other side had friends, he   
  
couldn't help but be harsh to everybody, it was just the way he was. Yami  
  
sighed, he had never made friends, he lived a harsh life alone, and was   
  
considered nothing but a thief. Yami gently pulled out a box and opened it,   
  
it was a beautiful silver flute, yami valued the flute. Yami didn't steal  
  
it, rather that it was his mother's last possession and she passed it to  
  
him before she died. Yami sadly looked at the flute, he never showed his   
  
amazing talent with the instrument, besides he had no friends. Yami picked   
  
up the flute, and carefully closed his soul room, so that ryou wouldn't be   
  
able to hear it. Yami sat down slowly and began to play the flute. Ryou felt   
  
strange, he had just realized that his yami had jut shut the door on his soul  
  
room like so many times, but this time it felt different, ryou felt his   
  
yami's emotions of more sadness then anger. Ryou shook off the feeling, and   
  
the day passed. Soon the school day was over and ryou went to his room and   
  
began doing homework, as soon as he was done, he realized what time it was   
  
and soon went to sleep, it was strange, his yami hadn't shouted at him today  
  
about how weak he was. Yami soon stopped playing and noticed that ryou was   
  
asleep. Yami then separated and looked at his "aibou", ryou was sleeping  
  
peacefully, as yami began to think of all the yells and shouts he had given   
  
to ryou, yami looked sadly out the window. Tears suddenly began to slip from   
  
yami's eyes, he was the evil one, no one cared for him. Wherever he went he   
  
was worthless and nothing, no loved him, he had no past. Yami then looked at  
  
ryou and smiled grimly. [ I have no life, all I've done is cause pain and   
  
torture, what good am I to anyone? Maybe I should go, no one would miss me   
  
or worry.] yami trembled and began to chant a spell that would make ryou not  
  
even notice yami would be gone. As yami finished the spell, he dried his  
  
tears and took one last glance at ryou and quickly taking his flute, yami   
  
jumped out the window and landed, and soon took off to the streets.  
  
The next morning, yami say it was still early, and fog was covering  
  
around him, he shivered in the cold but it wouldn't matter anymore, suddenly  
  
a chilling voice spoke out[ yami Bakura, you don't like your life here do   
  
you?] yami turned around and saw no one there. The voice spoke again, this   
  
time more closer[ I'm here to offer you something, I can send you to another  
  
place in time, where you can live there and start new. Or you can stay here,   
  
but everything you do will whither and perish, and you'll live in eternal  
  
sadness.] yami looked around and scowled and replied[ I don't' really have   
  
a choice, I can't let you hurt my friends.] the voice hissed[ I'm glad you   
  
have made the right choice.] suddenly a hideous woman came out, she was dressed  
  
in all dark green, and her eye were a ugly muck brown, and her face was slashed  
  
and bruised, and cuts were oozing in pus. Yami looked at her in disgust, but  
  
the woman replied[ very well your choice is made, I will send you to my time  
  
where yami yugi was still pharaoh.] yami's eyebrows raised and replied[ wait,  
  
what if I don't want to go there!] the woman smirked and hissed[ you don't  
  
have a choice, I'm using all of my energy to send you there, and after that  
  
I'll die, you should be grateful!] yami was about to reply when a huge hole   
  
appeared behind him, and he was sucked into it. As the portal closed, the woman  
  
smirked again and then gasped as she clutched her heart. And saying to herself  
  
[ I have used up my energy, but I will still have the strength to contact the   
  
others, and they too will play a part in my game.] the woman then disappeared.  
  
It wasn't long when ryou woke up and dressed, wondering why wasn't his  
  
yami accusing him of doing everything wrong as usual. Ryou shrugged and began   
  
walking to school, as he arrived yugi and his friends greeted him. The school   
  
day went past as fast as ever as it seemed, and now ryou was getting worried,   
  
what could be stalling his yami from the usual shouting and screams? And strangely  
  
that fact that his ring began to lose its once glow of life. It was getting   
  
really serious and ryou invited joey, tea, yugi and tristen to help him find  
  
the problem. Soon they all went to ryou's house, and then yami yugi appeared   
  
and said to ryou[ have you checked his soul room?] ryou shook his head and   
  
replied[ I'm never aloud in there but I'll try.] ryou turned the knob, and   
  
suddenly gasped, the soul room, it was gone, all that was left was darkness.  
  
Ryou quickly got out of the soul room and yelled to yami yugi in panic[ he's   
  
gone and so is his soul room!] yami yugi looked surprised an said[ what could   
  
have cause all of this?] suddenly a voice spoke out, and a really ugly woman  
  
stood there, and she said[ I sent him to the past, where I and pharaoh yami   
  
were ruling, there, he is already playing my game.] yami yugi snarled and   
  
replied[ what in the gods of Horus do you mean!?] the woman smirked and   
  
replied[ he's gone until you can catch him, you'll never be able to retrieve   
  
him from the past, and there, my game has already started, and is moving the  
  
first pawn- yami Bakura. From there my plan will move itself and I will have   
  
want I want!] yami yugi was about to try to restrain the woman, but she suddenly  
  
fell down-dead. And her body began to disappear, soon it was gone. Ryou looked   
  
like he was about to cry and replied[ no, we have to get him back, he may   
  
not be always nice, but he's a part of me!] yugi patted ryou on the shoulder  
  
and replied[ we'll get him back, somehow………..]  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hope you like it, but be patient and please review and be ready for my next  
  
chapter: Strange Surrounding! and review! 


	2. Strange Surroundings

IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THE AUTHOR NOTES BEFORE THE STORY, OR YOU'LL GET CONFUSED!  
  
Its me! Well, I hope you like this chapter, I worked pretty hard on it, please  
  
review and be sure the good reviews are "good", I really don't like the flamers.  
  
Well that's all, chow!  
  
Don't get Yami confused with yami yugi, in this story it's referring to yami   
  
Bakura. Yami yugi is going to be called yugioh in this story.   
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Ooof!" replied yami as he landed hard on the warm sand. Yami got up  
  
slowly rubbing his aching back from that huge fall, and shook the sand out   
  
of his silver hair. Yami looked around and saw he was in Egypt, and surprisingly,  
  
everything he remembered 5,000 years ago was right there! Yami felt something….  
  
different and looked down, and realized his clothes were Egyptian too!  
  
"Damn! This is great, I'm back to wearing my old clothes, now that I'm  
  
wearing it….I never really realized how irritating this fabric could  
  
be……no, come on focus! You're thinking about clothing when I could be   
  
thousands of miles away and in a different timeline. Ok, don't panic, all  
  
I have to do is……hey, that's strange I still have my flute. It's a good   
  
thing I didn't lose it."   
  
Yami shrugged at that thought of himself lost in a different period   
  
of time, and quickly headed towards the market. Yami looked around at all  
  
the things selling at the store, suddenly two guards came his way, and as  
  
soon as they caught sight of yami. One of the guards shouted, " Hey, it's  
  
the thief that's been robbing the tombs, let's capture him!" yam's eyes   
  
grew big, as he broke into a run as well, the guards were awfully fast and  
  
yami ran full speed. While yami was running he kept thinking in his head,  
  
"How could this be possible? I must have taken the place of my past self!  
  
Yes, that's it! But I really have to escape these guards, who knows what   
  
they do to me, I don't even know how much treasure I've taken in this  
  
timeline!" yami ran faster and quickly leaped over a wall, but what yami  
  
didn't see was they had split and he ended up ramming into the second  
  
guard that blocked his way.  
  
Yami fell on his back, and soon was roughly yanked up by the second  
  
guard, as the first guard caught up. The first guard then put heavy chains  
  
around his arms and then shoved him as the second guard held him on the arm.  
  
"Goody for me, I just got caught, and yup I could end up dying or torture.   
  
Yeah, my day couldn't get any better then this," thought yami. Yami was then   
  
lead to a palace, where gold seemed to be naturally carved the make the walls.   
  
As yami finally entered, he was so absorbed into the strange surroundings,  
  
it wasn't until the guard pushed yami to the floor, when yami stopped looking  
  
at the walls, but lifted his silver head to meet none other than………. yugioh!   
  
Yami's mouth dropped, he knew that Yugioh was never fond of him in both present  
  
and past lives. Yugioh came towards him and then replied to him," My name is  
  
pharaoh Yugioh, and I have known you've been stealing from the tombs lately,  
  
for this I will have to give punishment on your worthless life." Suddenly   
  
yugioh reached and plucked yami's flute out and began to examine it, yami   
  
saw yami take the flute and tried to lunge at yugioh. Yugioh smiled and   
  
replied, "So you play the flute?" Yami only responded with a quick nod of  
  
his head and was still mad at the fact Yugioh had take his flute.   
  
Yugioh then said, "Take off his chains, I've already decided something  
  
for him. It isn't common that people in our country should be able to play the  
  
flute." The guards obeyed and unlocked the chains, although they still kept  
  
a tight hold on both his arms. Yugioh handed the first guard yami's flute and  
  
replied, "Come with me, and bring him and his flute." the guards pulled yami  
  
forward as yugioh began walking to the prison, the guards then dumped into the  
  
cell and locked the door. Yami barley caught the flute as the guard threw it  
  
into the prison. Yami held the flute tightly, as yugioh and the guards walked  
  
out of the dungeon, Yami looked around at the empty and damp cell, and sat   
  
down, clutching on his flute……which had always been the only thing to bring   
  
comfort to his life.   
  
Meanwhile back at the palace, evening had fallen, and one of yugioh's  
  
allies were here to celebrate the days when Re had saved Egypt from a terrible  
  
drought. Although yugioh wasn't fond of this certain ally, he had to cooperate,  
  
cause she owned a part of Egypt over a battle against him. So yugioh couldn't   
  
afford another battle with her, unless many of his people would die. Suddenly  
  
the ally entered and yugioh faked a smile and replied, "Its good to see you   
  
again Niafore, please, I've been knowing that you need a new musician and I   
  
know a certain meddler whose been causing me trouble but I'm sure you can handle  
  
him. He's in the dungeons, now and I shall bring him out after the celebration….."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I really hope you like this chapter, Please review! And be ready for my next  
  
chapter: New Musician! 


End file.
